SCP: The Breach
by Team Jade
Summary: After a containment breach occurs at an SCP Foundation location, D-9341 is forced to survive in an environment where danger lurks around every corner.
1. Chapter 1: Broken facility

(Just as a little insight, "" means conversation, and () means thoughts)

I was a murderer.

They gave me a choice, be put on death row, or go to the SCP foundation...

I never wanted to die, so I chose the foundation.

However, soon I would realise, that was the worst mistake of my life.

I awake to a blaze of lights, pouring from the ceiling above.

I had been there for a week now, or atleast I thought I had.

Truth be told, I had no idea how long I had been there now...

I get out of bed, instantly regretting it, but curiosity got the better of me as I see a note on my desk.

Great, just another note reminding us that they are using us as lab rats, fucking brilliant.

After about 2 minutes I hear loud footsteps approaching my cell door and stopping at it.

(Great) I think (well, it's my day to die I guess) a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Control, this is Agent Ulgrin. I need to request open up Cell 3-11"

That confirms it. 3-11 is my cell

a voice responds but is distorted, possibly from a walkie-talkie.

"Copy that" says the voice from the walkie-talkie.

Suddenly, my cell door opens wide. The light outside is blinding at first, but I eventually get used to it.

"Hey, they've got some work for ya." says Ulgrin "do me a favour and step out of your cell"

I know I will be terminated if I don't obey them, so I step out of my cell slowly.

"Just follow me" says ulgrin "Oh and by the way, we're authorized to uh, exterminate any disobediant test subjects, so i'd

recommend not doing anything stupid"

After a while, Ulgrin stops in front of an open door.

"Just get in there and follow all of the instructions" says Ulgrin "and uh, you'll probably be fine. Or maybe you won't be.

Either way, I don't really care"

He shoves me into the next room, and I look around to see 2 other class-d's, and I also figure out we are infront of

SCP-173's containment chamber.

(shit) I think in my head, there is no getting out of this anymore.

"ATTENTION ALL CLASS-D PERSONELL, PLEASE ENTER THE CONTAINMENT CHAMBER"

The voice from the intercom snaps me back to reality.

I enter the containment chamber and the door closes behind me.

"PLEASE APPROACH SCP-173 FOR TESTING" the voice on the intercom says again

(testing) I think sarcasticlly (more like to murder us)

The voice on the intercom is no doubt Security chief franklin.

One of the other 2 class-d's approach SCP-173.

"Hah! this thing is an SCP? Yeah right! this thing can't do shit!" says the class-d that approached 173

Suddenly, the door opens behind me... are they letting us out already?

"UH, THERE SEEMS TO A PROBLEM WITH THE DOOR CONTROL SYSTEM, THE DOOR ISN'T RESPONDING TO ANY ATTEMPTS TO CLOSE IT SO...

PLEASE KEEP YOUR EYES ON SCP-173 AND-"

The building's power shuts off briefly then comes back on.

The class-d that was close to SCP-173 was murdered and 173 has moved.

The lights once again go out and come back on and the other class-d was murdered

I'm staring at 173 as I hear staff around me start to panic, and I also hear the intercom malfunctioning

A huge spark of electricity flies from the ceiling and the lights go out for the third time

"Oh shit!" I hear the guard on the balcony exclaim before I hear him firing his gun which then goes silent after the sound

of bones being broken.

The lights come on briefly and I see the vent open and 173 missing.

The lights then go off and remain that way and I hear the alarm sounding.

I'm frozen in horror as I realise what has happened.

A containment breach has begun...

THE END

Chapter 2 coming soon

This story is based off of the game "SCP - Containment breach"!  
I do not own this game! Joonas Rikkonen does!


	2. Chapter 2: Never-ending Corridors

Welcome! This is chapter 2 of the SCP containment breach story!

(Sorry it took so long…)

Anyways...here it is!

I had been running for almost an hour, and it felt like I didn't move at all

The corridors were repeating..or, at least, I thought they were….

But what really kept me going, was the fact that SCP-173 was out there, and possibly more

As I open the door and enter the hall, a buzzing noise and the feeling of electricity stops me in my tracks, but, I barely avoid the lightning that tried to zap me, making me fall backwards

"What the...hell?" I ask, completely startled

It seems they activated the electricity doors...or...halls?

I couldn't tell

What I could tell, was that if this zapped me, I was dead

It seems that it released a pulse of electricity every 5 seconds

If I timed this right, I could make it through

Wait...pulse...wait...pulse...wait...JUMP!

I jump through without thinking, barely missing the pulse

"Whoa! Thank god!" I say, relieved that I wasn't fried

A few halls later, I reach an open room, a computer lab

Looking around, all of the computers are off, no passes he-

I turn around a see a keycard

Thinking myself as the most lucky person in the world, I grab it

"YE- what?" I say, stopping when I figure out it's only a level 1

"Damn" I say, well, at least it's better than nothing, so I keep it

Suddenly the door opens and 2 people come running in

Ulgrin and Franklin, damn, If they see me, I'm as good as dead

Suddenly 173 comes into the room

"ULGRIN!" Franklin yells

Ulgrin turns around and begins shooting at 173

"ULGRIN! BULLETS WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU RETARD!" Says franklin

Ulgrin and Franlkin slowly back out of the room  
(Thank god) I hear myself say in my mind

As I turn around to leave through the door, I'm frozen in fear

173 is staring right at me, no more than 2 feet away

(I should have waited for it to leave!) I think to myself

As I'm backing towards the door, I keep my eyes glued to 173

One small move, and I'm dead

The door opens behind me and I step back slowly

Suddenly, the metal under my feet gives out, and I fall around 5 feet underground

I look up, 173 is staring down at me as the door closes in front of it

I hear it climb into the vents, one problem less

(That was close..) I think, as I regain my footing and begin walking again

"They have an underground thing too?" I say silently to myself, hoping nobody heard me

It looks exactly like the floor above, so I don't think I lost any progress

As I'm walking I suddenly hear a wet sound, almost like water

I can't tell where it is coming from, only that it is very close…

It gets louder, and now I can judge where it comes from….behind me

I turn around and what I see horrifies me

What looks to be an old man is coming out of the floor, slowly, but surely

Sadly, by the time I realised, he was almost out

I immediately take of running in the other direction

It HAS to be another SCP, in fact, I KNOW it is

I open the door in front of me, only to be met with a dead end

I turn around, the SCP is approaching….

I don't know what to do, I'm trapped…

As I turn to face my imminent death

A single tear runs down my face…

THE END

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!

I do not own the game "SCP: Containment breach"

Joonas Rikkonen does! All rights go to him!


End file.
